Shinigami Rules of Cleaning
by FireWolf593
Summary: WHAT! Why has the Head Captain summoned all of Sereitei to explain Rules of Cleaning?


**Hey everyone**

**I'm back with a new FanFic!**

**This one is on the new anime I got into**

**BLEACH**

**I had some fun with one of the shinigami picture book skits at the end of the episode**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Rules of Cleaning<strong>

"Thirteen Court Guard Squads Rules of Cleaning," Head Captain Yamamoto announced pointing to a blackboard with those exact words.

"Why do we have to listen to the old geezer talk about cleaning when we can be fighting Hollows?" Ikakku complained. All of the 13 Court Guard Squads were crowded into a classroom in the Shinigami Academy. The captains seated at the front, followed by lieutenants and seated officers in descending order, with the non-seated officers at the back.

Banging his staff on the ground, Head Captain Yamamoto stared hard at Ikakku, opening an ancient eye, and said, "Please be quiet 3rd seat Madarame, this is an important meeting to discuss the rules of cleaning." The whole room nearly burst out laughing at the absurdness of the subject, but not wishing to feel the wrath of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"As I was saying," The Head Captain continued. "Thirteen Court Guard Squads Rules of Cleaning. Rule Number 1, when moving heavy objects, NO BANKAI." Everyone froze and gaped at the Head Captain, all in their minds thinking about how the HELL Head Captain Yamamoto came up with this. The room immediately erupted into laughter. Even the angry banging of the Head Captain's staff on the ground could not stop it. Eventually, the laughter died down and the glare all of them, except for a select few who did not laugh, were given a stare burning with angry flames.

"The reason for this rule," Head Captain Yamamoto continued with the anger still apparent in his voice. "is because of this incident that ended up destroying much of Sereitei." Moving to the side, a pair of shinigami pushed a screen onto the floor where Yamamoto once stood. On the Head Captain's cue, the lights dimmed and the screen began to play a sort of video. The video showed the 7th Division struggling to move a big cabinet while cleaning their Barracks. Tetsuzaemon had sat down on the couch in defeat, drenched in sweat. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find his captain smiling dazzlingly at him. The scene changed as the video then displayed the outside of the 7th division Barracks with Komamura's Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myoh, carrying the cabinet through the 7th Division Barracks, destroying most of it. It was there that the video ended, leaving everyone in the room in silence. Anyone who looked in Komamura's way saw his embarrassment in his bowed head.

"Rule Number 2," Head Captain Yamamoto continued, stepping in front of the screen. "If an embarrassing object is found, NO BANKAI." It was Ikakku that stated what everyone was thinking.

"That's the same rule you old geezer,"

"3rd Seat Madarame, this rule applies to something completely different from the previous rule," Yamamoto said glaring at Ikakku. Turning to the shinigami behind him, he said, "If you please," before moving aside.

This time, the video was taken in the 12th Division. The video showed the 12th Division Members opening a sort of cabinet, finding something embarrassing, as the video didn't display it and as Captain Kurotsuchi walked by, his blush could be seen clearly even through his mask. Like the previous video, the scene changed into outside the Department of Research and Development. Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, could be seen destroying part of it. The video ended right there.

After the video, Members of the 12th Division, especially Captain Kurotsuchi could be seen with a deep red blush on their face. No one even dared move, fearing that they would be in next video.

"Rule Number 3," Yamamoto continued. "When reprimanding a lazy subordinate, NO BANKAI." Hearing this, Rangiku visibly hung her head and Captain Hitsugaya wore a satisfied smirk on his face. Seeing the video, everyone finally knew why.

The video showed Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto working to clean their office, but Rangiku was painting her nails pink. Behind her, Toshiro could be seen gripping his broom so tightly that it broke. An idiot could tell he was furious. The scene then changed to outside the 10th Division Office, showing Toshiro's Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, Attacking something in the office, making the roof explode off. Everyone knew it was Rangiku.

"Alright," Head Captain Yamamoto said stepping in front of the screen. "Everyone is dismissed! Keep the Rules in mind while cleaning!"

The second everyone exited the Academy, they all burst into laughter. The atmosphere became one of cheerfulness that helped everyone take their minds off the fast approaching Winter War with Aizen.

Inside the classroom, Head Captain Yamamoto smiled to himself. It was a complete success.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p>

Thanks

FW593


End file.
